The Speaker/Dialogue
"*humming*" *"A new battle awaits, Guardian." *"But we are stronger now." *"Do not stop fighting, Guardian." *"Do not stop fighting." *"Even an ember still burns if it can still be stoked." *"For your efforts." *"Good luck." *"Humanity is in your care, Guardian." *"I cannot help you if I don't know what you need, Guardian!" *"I cannot wake the Traveler myself, Guardian, as much as I should. That's why we need you!" *"I thought? No... No!" *"If only the Nine would help." *"If they find it, can they contain it?" *"If you come looking for wise words, I shall try but I ask you to turn them into action." *"It belongs in hands as capable as yours. Wield it well." *"It is dim, but it can be wielded... shaped." *"Keep looking, keep fighting." *"May your actions keep us safe." *"Not Light, but not darkness. Something else?" *"Our courage is growing, thanks to you." *"Our worlds are safer." *"Perhaps, beyond the Jovians." *"Perhaps your Ghost can help you find what you need." *"Please, Guardian, let me help you." *"Please, Guardian, your power is better spent with our enemies." *"Protect us all, Guardian." *"Return to the fight, Guardian." *"Silence from you too, now? Or perhaps I've gone deaf." *"Silence, still?" *Sighs* *"Silence, still? And the Darkness moves closer." *"Something powerful is down there. I can feel it." *"That is good news." *"The City is incredible, Guardian. Your strength is needed beyond its walls to protect t." *"The Light is with you, Guardian. Let your Ghost guide you where it is needed." *"The Traveler works through you." *"The Wolves are near. She is a fool to think she can control them." *"There are greater battles coming. Be ready." *"There are many paths ahead of you, Guardian." *"There is little time. We need you out there, Guardian." *"There is still much to do and learn beyond this city." *"There must be a way to find it to bring it back." *"There's no time for questions. We must be bold." *"There's still so much more ground to cover." *"This suits you. Use it well." *"Time is short, Guardian. Perhaps I can help you." *"Until we meet again, Guardian." *"We cannot give up hope." *"We have much that could help you." *"We hope you understand how grateful we are." *"What happened there. Can we use it?" *"What you have done, is changing this world, Guardian." *"Whatever hides in plain sight is making its own plans." *"Wield your Light well, Guardian." *"Yes, Guardian. What do you need?" *"Yes. Just the thing for you." *"You are a true weapon of Light." *"You must return to the fight, Guardian." *"You wield the Light well, Titan." *"You've done well, Guardian." *"You've impressed us all." *"Your actions give me hope." *"Your Ghost has served you well, it seems." *"Your Ghost informs me of all you've done." *"Your Ghost spent so long looking for you, Guardian. Do not let it go to waste." *"Your light shines strong, Warlock." *"Your power is a lot greater than when we last met." *"Your power will continue to grow, Guardian." *"Your return inspires us all." *"Your silence is no comfort to me, Guardian." *"What have you found? Oh." *"There was nothing more you could've done." *"When our light is stronger. Not now." *"That is good news!" *"I fear so little remains." *"Where was this?" *"We shall see. Thank you." *"No. We aren't ready." *"There is still so much more ground to cover." *"Then they are vulnerable. Good." Destiny 2 *"The Light lives in all places... In all things... you can block it... even try to trap it... but the Light always finds it's way." *"Devotion, sacrifice, death." *"Devotion inspires bravery, bravery leads to sacrifice, sacrifice leads to death. So, feel free to kill yourself." References Category:Dialogue